Chrodegang
thumb|right|Chrodegang, Glas-in-lood in de Sainte Glossinde-kapel in Metz. De heilige Chrodegang van Metz (712 - Gorze, 6 maart 766), is ook bekend onder de namen Chrodegand, Godegrand, Gundigran, Ratgang, Rodigang en Sirigang. Zijn feestdag in de Katholieke en Evangelische Kerk is op 6 maart. Levensloop Chrodegang werd geboren in Haspengouw (Austrasië) in 712. Hij werd opgeleid in de Abdij van Sint-Truiden: * 732 Hij wordt aangesteld aan het hof van Karel Martel. * 737 Hij wordt benoemd tot kanselier aan het hof. * 742 Hij wordt bisschop van Metz, de hoofdstad van Austrasië. * 748 Hij sticht de Abdij van Gorze, die snel groeit en van daaruit nieuwe stichtingen mogelijk maakt. * 751 Pepijn de Korte laat zich tot koning van de Franken zalven te Soissons. * 752 Pepijn de Korte zendt Chrodegang naar Rome ter ondersteuning van paus Stephanus II (III), die bedreigd wordt door de Lombarden. * Chrodegang begeleidt de paus gedurende zijn verblijf in Francia (753-755). In die periode neemt Chrodegang actief deel aan verschillende concilies. * 754 Chrodegang wordt na de dood van Bonifatius tot aartsbisschop en metropoliet benoemd. Hij hervormt het kloosterwezen. * 764 Hij ontvangt van de paus verschillende belangrijke relikwieën. Hij schenkt die aan de Abdij van Gorze, (Sint-Gorgon), Saint-Avold (Sint-Nabor) en de Abdij van Lorsch (Sint-Nazaire). Deze laatste abdij is sinds 1991 opgenomen op de werelderfgoedlijst van de UNESCO. * 764-765 Eerste abt van de Abdij van Lorsch. * 766 Chrodegang overlijdt te Metz en wordt te Gorze begraven. Hervormingen van het religieuze leven Chrodegang deed verschillende voorstellen om het kerkelijk leven te verbeteren. Een kerk heeft voortaan een kapittel van 12 leken (seculiere) kanunniken. Dat wil zeggen dat iemand kanunnik kan worden zonder zich tot priester, diaken of subdiaken te laten wijden. Hij kan ook te allen tijde van deze waardigheid weer afstand doen. Deze regel van Chrodegang werd in de 12e eeuw door Rome afgeschaft (Zie Norbertus). Aan het hoofd van een kapittel staat een proost. Het kapittel staat in voor de bediening van de sacramenten, het opdragen van het Heilige Officie en de prediking. De kanunniken worden betaald door het derde deel van de tienden die aan de gelovigen worden opgelegd. Chrodegang stichtte in 748 de Abdij van Gorze. Hervorming van de liturgische zang In 754 draagt Pepijn de Korte Chrodegang op om de liturgie en de begeleidende zang te hervormen. Het resultaat is een versmelting van Frankische gebruiken met Romeinse tradities. Dat is zowel het geval voor de liturgie als voor de zang. De zang die zo ontstond werd genoemd chant messin (messin d.w.z. van Metz). Een eeuw later zal men deze zangstijl "gregoriaans" gaan noemen. Van de 8e tot de 12e eeuw groeit Metz uit tot een van de belangrijkste muzikale scholen van Europa, samen met Sankt Gallen (Zwitserland), Reims en Chartres (Frankrijk). Literatuur en bronnen *''S. Chrodegangi Metensis episcopi regula canonicorum'', Wilhelm Schmitz (ed.) (Hannover 1889). *''The Chrodegang rules : The rules for the common life of the secular clergy from the eighth and ninth centuries'', Jerome Bertram (ed.) (Aldershot 2005). *Martin Allen Claussen, The reform of the Frankish Church. Chrodegang of Metz and the Regula canonicorum in the eight century (Cambridge, etc., 2004). http://assets.cambridge.org/052183/9319/frontmatter/0521839319_frontmatter.pdf Externe link * Chrodegang van Metz (Heiligen-3s) * Saint Chrodegang of Metz (Patron Saint Index) * Chrodegang von Metz (Catholic Online) Categorie:Heilige in het christendom Categorie:Austrasië Categorie:Frankisch persoon Categorie:Abt van Lorsch Categorie:Bisschop van Metz Categorie:8e-eeuws bisschop Categorie:Robertijnen Categorie:Heilige of zalige van koninklijke afkomst de:Chrodegang en:Chrodegang of Metz fr:Chrodegang de Metz it:Crodegango di Metz